In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, six standard component carriers of 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 15 MHz, and 20 MHz are supported, and resource blocks occupied by one standard component carrier is different from that of the resource blocks occupied by another standard component carrier. A conventional terminal may transmit data by using a standard component carrier.